


Scratching The Itch

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Heather had an itch she needed scratched, and only Kevin could satisfy that itch.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Scratching The Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



“Two hours until the stage needs to be done!” the stage director called, and Heather swore lightly as she helped Tristin get the last part of the stage together. She had been working on this crew since the start of the tour, and loved being with her coworkers. They had formed a tight bond, and Heather loved getting to see the world as they moved from city to city, country to country. 

“You okay Heather?” Tristin asked, and Heather nodded, motioning towards the huge curtain they now had to hang. 

“Let’s get this up next” she said, taking a big gulp of water and wiping her mouth. Her dark clothes never helped when doing this, but Heather wasn’t comfortable wearing anything else. Tristin shook his head and the two got back to work.

Heather and Tristin were able to finish their part half an hour later, and Heather glanced at her watch, smiling softly to herself. She still had enough time to catch Kevin before he went off for Meet and Greet. As she made her way through the back, Brian caught up with her. 

“Heather! How is it going my friend?” he asked, and Heather smiled at the older man. 

“Good Brian, just got my part of the stage done, and headed for the showers. I’d hug you, but I stink, and you don’t want that smell on you for M&G” Heather joked, but Brian shook his head. 

“Need a hug, and I can just change my shirt. Come here Heather” He opened his arms, and Heather stepped into them. 

Twenty seconds later they pulled away, and Brian grinned. He ruffled her hair and moved away, chuckling at the swear words Heather let out in his direction as she fixed her hair. 

“I’ll get you back for that Littrell, mark my words” Heather called back, and shook her head as Brian sauntered off. She loved the blonde, but he was such a goof at times. Heather continued making her way back, and moved towards the stage crew area. She entered and grabbed a bag, thankful that no one was around. 

Stepping back out into the hallway, Heather glanced around, making her way back up the hallway a bit, and stopped at one particular door. Knocking on it and opening it, she heard a voice. 

“Well you are a sight for sore eyes. Come here babe” Heather grinned as she locked the door and moved towards the lone occupant of the room. She dropped the bag, and moved towards Kevin, who was sitting on the lone chair in the room, his phone in hand. He tossed it onto his suitcase, and motioned for Heather to sit. 

“Be careful, I stink love” she softly said as she plopped in his lap, and Kevin gently smiled as he pulled her chin up, kissing her softly. 

“Makes this so much easier then. Come with me, lovely. Let’s get you clean, and satisfy us both at the same time” Kevin waggled his eyebrows, and Heather chuckled, slapping his shoulder, but getting up. The older man stood and held out his hand, his wife drifting into his mind. 

Kevin knew what he was doing was wrong, but in these moments it was oh so right. Kristin rarely ever came out on tour with them, and Kevin had gotten lonely. One thing led to another, and Heather would often sneak into his dressing room before shows to have some intimacy. It helped that the stage crew always had rooms near the guys. 

Heather saw Kevin shake his head, and knew what the older man was thinking. She very well knew Kevin was married, and this wouldn’t last forever, but when the green eyed man kissed her, Heather forgot everything. The two moved into the bathroom, Kevin going over to turn the shower on. 

“Let’s get you undressed” Kevin purred and pulled off Heather’s shirt, and undid her bra, the younger woman sighing happily. She hated that bra so much. Kevin chuckled and moved his hands down, going for her jeans. He slipped them down her body, and contemplated tearing her panties off. 

“Kevin….” Heather said warningly, seeing her lover’s look. He grinned up at her goofily, sliding her panties down, and Heather rolled her eyes. 

“You are as bad as Brian I swear, people just don’t realize it” she chuckled, a moan cutting off the end of it as Kevin slipped a finger in her pussy, rubbing her folds. 

“Maybe, but Brian doesn’t do this for you, does he?” Kevin growled softly as he worked his fingers around her folds, looking for her clit. A gasp told him he hit it, and he focused on rubbing that sensitive spot, feeling Heather’s fingers digging into his skin. 

“Kev….” she moaned blissfully as he worked on getting her off. 

“Wanna make you feel so good baby” he grunted, and Kevin gently steered Heather under the warm water as he continued working her clit. Heather let him push her, lost in the sensations of her body climaxing. 

A few moments later, Heather softly cried out Kevin’s name as she let go all over his fingers, his other hand having migrated to her breast, squeezing and massaging it as he finger fucked her. That had sent Heather into overdrive, and she squirted her juices all over his fingers. 

“Fuck Kev, god” she panted as she laid against the cool tile, her half lidded eyes staring at him. He was still outside of the shower, and had been leaning into the water, thankful he was wearing a short sleeve shirt. 

“Mind if I join you?” he huskily asked, and Heather nodded. Kevin stripped, and stepped into the shower, pressing his body up against Heather’s. 

“Now it’s my time to fill you” he growled lovingly, and Heather sent out a keening whine as he pushed his cock into her folds. 

“So tight baby girl, it’s been a while hasn’t it” he cooed as he arched his hips into her. Heather whimpered, her arms wrapping around the taller man, keeping him close to her. She tipped her head up, he tipped his down, and the two started making out with abandon. 

“Damn Heather” Kevin panted out between kisses, his hips still moving, her walls clinging to his cock, loving the tightness. 

“So good Kevin, thank you love” she gasped out, her head going into his neck, her hands going down to his ass. She massaged his ass as he continued to fuck her, the warm water still beating down on them. Heather looked up and thought Kevin never looked better, wet hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes dark and lust filled. 

“Close my love” he muttered into her ear, Heather giving an involuntary shiver despite the warm water. Kevin pushed deeper into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly, but not bruising them. 

“Kevin, please” Heather softly begged, wanting him to fill her once again. Kevin groaned loudly at the pleading tone, and slammed into Heather for the final time. 

“HEATHER!” he yelped out as his orgasm overtook, spilling his seed into her. Heather whined slightly as the warm seed filed her walls, her walls nearly milking his cock, wanting every bit in there. Kevin leaned his forearms against the wall as he rode out his high. 

“Fuck baby girl, haven’t had that strong of an orgasm in a while” Kevin panted out, and Heather blushed, lowering her face, her wet hair covering her eyes. Kevin took a finger and tipped her head up, kissing her gently. 

“That was the best orgasm ever darling. Now come on, we need to hustle and dry off and change” Heather looked down at her watch, thankful it was waterproof. Her eyes bugged and she nodded rapidly. She had to be in a meeting in twenty minutes, just after the Boys went off to Meet and Greet. 

“Wanna do this again in Albuquerque” Kevin suggested as he threw her his extra towel, drying himself off. Heather ran the towel down her body, and through her hair. 

“Maybe Kev, let’s see what happens” Heather knew she was risking a lot by doing this, but Kevin fucking her was like an itch that she needed scratched everytime they had a show. 

Heather opened her bag and pulled out her second set of work clothes she always brought with her, changing quickly. Kevin changed more sedately, since he didn’t have to quite rush off like Heather did. 

“Come here” After Heather was dressed, Kevin pulled her close, kissing her softly. Heather melted, and pulled away, grabbing her bag again. She moved towards the door, unlocked it, and disappeared. 

Kevin sighed, knowing that the tour was winding down, and there was no guarantee Heather would be back. She always left without saying anything, Kevin knew that the fact that she was his other woman weighed on her. He finished getting dressed, and got ready for Meet and Greet. Ten minutes later, Howie knocked on his door, and Kevin got himself in the mindset for the night. 

Heather had made her way back to the stage crew area, and dropped her bag by her other belongings. Her suitcase was stored safely on the stage crew bus. She sat on the chair and opened her phone, before cursing and glancing at the time. Heather ran off for her meeting, her thoughts still on Kevin and their lovemaking. She hated being the other woman in his life, but Heather couldn’t stop herself. She loved what Kevin gave her, and wasn’t looking forward to the tour ending. As she opened the door for her meeting, she knew the itch was satiated for now, but it would come back soon enough.


End file.
